


Do You Still Love Him

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future, Heartbreak, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Will had found the old phone, not thinking much of it... until he found the messages on it in a voice he recognized.





	Do You Still Love Him

“Tell me.” Will pointed at his own chest, feeling it constrict even before the words could get out. “Tell me, Jennifer. Do you still love him?”

“Will.” She started, but the words of reassurance wouldn’t come.

He shook his head. “I can’t believe this; this was a mistake. All these years and… We’ve been living a lie!”

“No. We haven’t.” She insisted.

“Do you still love him?!”

Her mouth opened, but still, the words wouldn’t come.

“Then this is all a lie.” He grabbed for his coat and keys. “I’ll send for Henry tomorrow.”

The door slammed, making her jump as sobs started. She had held onto that old phone to have those messages forever, to listen to when she needed to hear those words, that voice, that she would never hear again. It was the final link.

Crumpling on the couch, she allowed heartbreak to take over.

Again.


End file.
